Celebrate the good times
by Ladybug-Jojo
Summary: Story dedicated to Kiki inspired by spoilers for episode 4x13. Chapter 1 is just K 13 or T rated while chapter 2 is very m-rated. Chapter 1 can be read without needing to read chapter 2 as well!
1. Chapter 1

_This story the first part of it is dedicated to Kiki my sweetest BFF, love you so much hun. Anyway she really wanted a oneshot after watching The Good Wife Promo and Sneek peak for 4x13. If you have not watched them this story is spoilerish. _

_Also the story is split in two parts. This first part is just cute, sweet and romantic. While part two is hardcore smut, and my pervy mind playing tricks, so if you don't want to read smut don't read chapter 2, if you do well then enjoy. No M-rated stuff in chapter 1:D  
_

_Don't own the good wife.  
_

* * *

She was in a meeting when she got the text from him.

"_Eli said you "dropped by", and he had promised to let me know."_

She smiled happily, Eli had kept his words and told Peter. She truly hoped he was back in Chicago so she could tell him in person, plus do what she had wanted the moment Diane had told her to do, something she wouldn't normally do.

"_Are you back? I have something to tell you. Something big."_

She texted back and tried to focus the meeting again, but she couldn't really. She was too focused on her phone and when it would vibrate again, indicating another text from Peter.

"_Sorry I won't be back tonight. Is it good or bad? Do you need me to come home?"_

She let out a breath she had been holding, suddenly not feeling that happy anymore. She had been looking forward to seeing him and telling him about this, and see how proud he was of her achievements. Plus she knew what would follow because he was proud of her, and that was what she had hoped for when she went to his office earlier. Plus she really needed his advice related to the financial situation and what this would mean for her, what risks she was taking on.

"_It is good - just big."_ She answered back, already planning - if sex and celebration with Peter was ruled out she sure hoped Kalinda would be up for drinks that night.

"_I have a break in 10 min. If you want to talk?"_ He wrote her back. She debated the pro and cons for a short moment before writing _"Okay"_ back, now she just needed to make sure she could take his call in 10 minutes, with a little luck and Cary's help she managed just that and was back in her office just as he called.

"Hey." He sounded tired and stressed out, making her a little worried. She knew the campaign was not going that well at the moment, and this confirmed that he was having a hard day.

"Hey, how is it going?" She asked, the smile back on her face from just be the sound of his voice.

"Not good, I need to stay down here until tomorrow. But what was it that you wanted to tell me?" He focused the conversation back on her, and she knew when he said "not good" that it really was going terribly bad. Maybe she should drive down there, she did want to celebrate and share her happiness with him.

"I've been offered to become an equity partner." She finally said it out loud for the first time, she hadn't even told Kalinda, because she somehow felt it would be right if Peter was the first she told about this.

"Congratulations Alicia, you truly made it. I am happy for you." He sounded like he was smiling.

"Thank you, but Peter it is a big decision, I mean financially they are in a bad place, and if it goes down and I buy in like I will have to..." She hesitated, she really was conflicted. She wanted this so much but what if the firm went down and she had put her money in it? It would possibly destroy her and hurt her children.

"Of course you are gonna take the job Babe. Don't worry, if something happens and the firm goes down we'll find a way - we always do. Take the job, I can't imagine anyone who deserves it more than you. Damn, I'm sorry Alicia, but I need to get back. I'll talk with you later, and take the job and try not to worry too much." he told her.

"Okay thank you Peter. Will you call me tonight?" She asked, hoping he would, hoping he would not be campaigning the whole night so they could talk on the phone instead.

"I'll try, if I am done and it's not too late I will call you." He promised her, before saying goodbye and hanging up. Alicia let out a deep breath and checked her watch. She had to be in court soon anyway, so it was probably good he didn't have the time to chat longer. But still she felt sad again that she had had to tell him over the phone and not being able to celebrate with him.

When she returned from court 3 hours later she was met by a gigantic bouquet of red long steamed roses on her desk. She looked at Cary who was reading up on a case.

"Umm Cary? Do you know where those came from?" She asked as she walked over picking up the card attached to the flowers.

"They came a little while ago, Emily brought them in. I am curious too, but I assumed they were form Peter." he added.

She nodded and took the card.

"I am sorry I had to rush off Alicia. No one deserves this more than you. You have truly made it, and I am so proud of you. Will you meet me at Morgan Park tonight at 8? Love Peter." She stared at the card not understanding a word. Wasn't he supposed to be away until tomorrow? Why was he suddenly coming back? Well she was not going to let this pass he was the one she had wanted to share her happiness with in the first place, and now she had the chance. There was still some hours left before she would have to meet him, which was good as she still had to finished up some paperwork.

Four hours later she parked her car at Morgan's Park, surprised to see Peter's campaign trailer there. What was he up to? She got out of the car and walked over carefully for the ground was lightly covered by newly fallen snow. She knocked on the door before opening it and walking up the stairs and stepping inside. The trailer was only covered in the soft glow of candlelight, from the table Peter was setting up. She stepped further inside, closing the door behind her.

"Peter?" She asked softly announcing she was there. He turned around to face her, smiling.

"You came." He sounded both surprised and happy.

"Of course I did. But I don't understand, I thought you said you had to stay away overnight?" She asked confused, as she started to undo her coat, taking it off and handing it over to Peter. She heard him let out a small gasp when he took in the sight of what she was wearing. She felt pleased that she had taken the time to go home and change, making herself look nice for him. She was wearing a silver white sheath dress with a deep cleavage and next to no back. She smiled at him seductively.

He gulped, forcing his eyes away from her cleavage, instead he took her and lead her a few steps further in.

"I was supposed to. But I have already let you down too many times in the past, where I should have celebrated with you and been there for you, I wasn't about to let another such moment pass. So I told them something had come up and I was needed back home. I was tempted to take you out, but also knew you would not really appreciate it, as the press might catch it. So I decided on dinner here. I thought of having you come over to the house, but lately this has been our place so I thought it was fitting to celebrate your big promotion here too." He explained, a bit hesitantly and nervous. Alicia however smiled, this was incredible thoughtful and sweet and so very romantic.

"So you arranged dinner here?" She asked smilingly.

"I did. I have to be honest I didn't cook. If I had more time to get back here and set it up I would have. But I did order the city's best Spaghetti Alla Diavola, since I know it is your favorite." He told her, his eyes shining at her.

"Oh I am sure Prosecco's cooking is much better than yours would be, so I appreciate it!" She teased him.

He rolled his eyes at her, but was still smiling.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her, still holding her hand he guided her over the table. He pulled out the chair for her, letting her take a seat.

"Starving. I had to skip lunch, because of a meeting." She explained, while he walked over and got the food for them, placing it in front of her. It smelled delicious and he really had gotten it from Prosecco's just for her. He took a seat opposite her, and poured her a glass of champagne, and then one for himself. He held his glass up in a toast for her.

"Congratulations!"

She smiled and nodded thank you before taking a sip of the bubbly drink.

"Well then, I hope you enjoy it." He nodded against the dish as they placed their glasses back down. He waited for her to take the first bite before following her. She did enjoy the first taste of the delicious dish, it was exactly like she wanted it.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"It is perfect, thank you for this Peter!" He nodded softly.

"I am glad. I just wanted to celebrate this with you. Like I said, no one deserved it more than you." He reached over the table and placed his hand on top hers, caressing it gently.

"Thank you. You were the first I told. I left right after having been told and wanted to see you. I didn't tell anyone else, just you." She admitted, enjoy the warmth of his hand upon hers.

"Thank you, for wanting to share this with me Alicia. I can't tell you how much that means."

She pulled her palm away from under his, suddenly a little scared of the whole thing, the romantic candlelight dinner, soft romantic music playing in the background, she realized as she focused on the tones to "I love you for sentimental reasons."

They were in a dangerous territory. One that scared her to death and yet she didn't want to leave this moment at all. She had wished he would be there to celebrate with her, and he'd come back home to do just that. He had created a incredible personal and sweet celebration for her, in a place that was strictly theirs and with no bad memories only precious ones connected to it, unlike the house. This was where she kissed him for the first time in years, it was where they were growing a little closer all the time, yes it was their place. The rest of the dinner was peaceful, she talked the job through with him, and the economy issue, and what it would mean for her if she accepted. He was encouraging her, telling her to take it and let nothing stop her, that whatever happened it could be dealt with.

"Would you like dessert right now?" he asked her smilingly after finishing the pasta, but she shook her head. She was completely full at the moment, and felt very relaxed having kicked off her heels under the table, tired from walking in the a whole day and then putting on a even higher pair just for him tonight. But seeing as it was just them in a private place she no longer had the desire to have them on, her feet thanking her for that decision.

Peter stood up and held his hand out to her, she looked at it strangely not exactly sure what he meant.

"In that case may I have this dance?" He asked her carefully.

"A dance Peter?" She was not sure this was the best of ideas, the music was soft and romantic and a dance to this would mean being completely in his arms.

"It is a celebration Alicia, dancing is fitting." He argued with her. She was unable to disrupt that logic and neither did she really want to. She placed her hand in his and standing up, stepping into his embrace, his arms coming around her waist as her head rested on his chest while they moved slowly to the music.

"In case I forget to say it later, this was exactly what I wanted. Thank you Peter." She whispered sweetly, feeling the briefest and lightest of kisses on her hair, making her sigh contentedly and happily against him.

"All you wanted?" He asked, his voice suddenly having an edge to it.

She pulled back a little, enough to look at him, before shaking her head. He was right, she wanted more than a slow dance and dinner with him, no matter how good this felt. He pulled her closer again, his lips finding hers, kissing her softly. She opened her mouth, letting his tongue in and meeting it with her own, and letting them mate in a slow dance like their bodies had been only mere seconds before. She wrapped her arms around his neck, enjoy the feeling of his hands caressing her sides and back. She was happy she wore this dress with no back now that she felt his hands caress her bare skin.

The most of their others encounters lately had been hurried and quick, this time there was nothing hurried about it as she pushed the jacket off his shoulders or untied his tie.

His hands found the side zipper in her dress, pulling it down carefully, as she unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and pulling away from him long enough to let him slide the dress down and off her, leaving her only wearing her lace panties. He pulled her close again, her bare breasts molding against his chest, making her sigh in pleasure. He bend down so he could pick her up, and carried her over to the couch where he lowered her gently and followed her down. Every move they made this time was slow, caressing, memorizing the other all over again. He placed kisses all over her body where he could reach, his fingers softly brushing her skin for a while before he finally entered her, making her sigh in pleasure, this was all she had wanted, to be with him.

Once they were done, she rested in his arms peacefully, half asleep already and completely spent.

He placed a soft kiss on her shoulder.

"I wish we could stay here forever." He finally admitted, making her smile lightly.

"Might prove difficult." She said as she moved around so she could look at him.

"I still wish we could. When will the kids expect you home?" He asked as his fingers slid through her hair.

"Not soon. I technicality don't need to be home until tomorrow morning when they wake up. I told them I was going out for drinks, and they should go to bed and not wait up." She ran her fingers over his chest.

"Does this mean you will stay a while longer?" His voice was hopeful.

"If you put your alarm on I will stay until 5 am." She reached up and kissed him softly.

"You will? It won't be the most comfortable sleeping arrangement." He mumbled apologizing.

"Well it is better than the bed I had to sleep on while visiting you in prison, but it might be nice if you had some blankets." She teased him. He nodded, and moved around her picking up his boxers.

"Are you really gonna bother put them back on?" She asked him lifting an eyebrow skeptically.

"Well I thought you stayed for some sleep." He locked eyes with her.

"Peter, blow out the candles, set your alarm and find us some blankets, then I will show you what I am staying for." He shook his head while smirking at her, but did as she had asked before returning to her covering her with a blanket and laying down beside her. Few moments later the blanket was on the floor beside them completely forgotten again as he covered her body in kisses once more, making them forget everything else around them.


	2. Chapter 2

_An: Honestly tutn back now if you are under 18 or don't like Smut, this is the pervy part._

_Don't own the good wife if I did,Peter would have been there in the office and AP would have had hot desk sex _

* * *

Much later they were resting against each other once more with her head pillowed on his chest, listing to the sound of his heartbeat. His hands were stroking her back, it was like he couldn't stop touching and stroking her skin tonight, like he really was trying to touch every single spot on her body, rediscovering her completely. Not that she minded at all, tonight she enjoyed it, she wanted him to continue, to keep touching her.

"Are you hungry?" He asked her, finding her ear and pushing her hair out of the way so he could nibble on the lobe.

She looked up at him almost disbelieving. She was pretty sure she needed to rest a little before yet another round.

"Really? Again?" She mumbled softly.

"I meant for food Alicia. We still have the dessert." He whispered, his voice on the edge of laughter.

"Oh..." She considered the offer, she could eat, as long as she didn't have to get dressed or move, in that case she would rather do without. "I could eat, but don't you dare make me get up." She mumbled against his skin.

"Sure dear." He carefully lifted her body off his, making her groan a little as he got up from the couch, picked up a blanket and wrapped it around her. Before waking over the to the mini fridge. Alicia smiled at herself that he had not even bothered getting dressed again this time or putting his boxers back on. He came back with two plates. She sat up and held the blanket up so he could slip in under with her. He smiled and leaned in for a gentle kiss before placing one of the plates in her lap. She smiled when she saw what it was, strawberries with whipped-cream and chocolate sauce. He really was thoughtful tonight getting her favorite dessert, knowing that she always had a thing for the delicious fruit. She picked up the plate and started to eat the a berry, dipping it in the sauce and cream and enjoying the flavor.

"Is it good?" He asked her teasingly.

She looked back at him.

"Very good. Thank you." She smiled at him then looked at the plate and picked up another of the strawberries. She bit into it slowly and licked her lips after every bite, savoring the sweet taste while keeping her eyes locked at his. Peter tried to hide a groan while he was watching her.

"You are walking a fine line Alicia." He groaned while looking at her, as she licked the juice off her lips and placed the steam back down.

"Well maybe I like that..." Her eyes were teasing him. She licked her lips slowly once more before picking up yet another strawberry, this time she turned to him and lifted it to his lips and ran it along his bottom lip. As he opened his mouth to bite into it, she pulled it back quickly and popped it into her own mouth.

"Oh Alicia, what should I do with you being such a tease?" he whispered placing his own plate beside him, and leaning in started placing kisses in a line from her shoulder up her throat to her ear, biting gently on the lobe.

She moaned softly. "Nothing. I am not a tease." She whimpered as he sucked on the tender spot behind her ear."I am not" She laughed, and pulled back, reaching over him.

"What are you doing?" he asked confused over her movement.

"Showing you I am not a tease!" She stuck out her tongue at him, before she held up another berry to his lips.

"You are feeding me one of my own ones not yours..." He teased her.

"Nope, because you would have given me all of yours just because you know I love them so much."

He shook his head at her response but she could read the laughter and truth in his eyes, he would have fed her all of his if she wanted it. Suddenly something in his eyes changed and he caught a hold on her wrist. Alicia felt like the air had gotten knocked out of her lungs as well as the air around them had changed completely, had grown thinner like they were on the top of a mountain where it was hard to breathe and get enough oxygen. It did not help at all when he slowly lifted her hand so he could eat the strawberry directly from between her fingers.

It was like he spend an hour eating the one single strawberry. As he took the last bite she started to relax, thinking he would let go of her hand. She knew that she could have pulled away anytime if she had wanted to, but she was too shocked to move, as well as liked it far more than she could ever had dreamt of, but it felt so intense and intimate.

Peter however didn't let go of her hand like she had expected, instead she found herself gasping as she felt his tongue slowly licking up the juice that had run down her fingers. He suck the pad of her thumb inside his mouth licking it clean. Alicia felt like she could not breath. She was not sure where the air in her lungs had gone. His tongue ran down her thumb trying to catch the last traces of juice on it. All the time he kept his eyes locked with hers so she could see the heat in them. She started to feel lightheaded, maybe from the lack of breath. It felt like an eternity had passed then he finally pulled back.

"Who is the tease now?" She whimpered softly, he smiled at her and leaned in kissing her on the lips again. She sucked on his tongue enjoying the traces of strawberry juice left on his lips and tongue.

"Oh you are..." he mumbled as he pulled back enough to pick up another berry, dipping it in the chocolate sauce and whip cream on the plate and running it over her throat before feeding her the berry, and licking of the sauce and cream from her neck, and finally kissing her lips again while his hands found her bare breasts and started to caress them softly, teasing her already hardened peaks with soft brushes of his thumbs.

"Dessert over." She mumbled as she removed the plate she had in her lap, and Peter pulled back enough to place his own on the floor like she had. Before kissing her again, and pushing her gently down on the couch once more, the blanket sliding to the floor again.

"Agreed." he whispered against her lips. But then pulled back and looked at her, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Actually maybe not. This is just a better kind of dessert." he kissed her again before pulling back and reaching down beside them on the floor. The next moment she gasped in surprise, as Peter drew his fingers now covered in whipped cream over her sensitive breasts, before leaning back down and letting his tongue circle her nipples lapping the cream off her.

"Tastes better on you than on the berries." He whispered as he reached back up kissing her lips.

"This will be such a mess." She whispered in between kisses.

"Want me to stop?" he asked smilingly.

"Oh no I don't, but..." She suddenly caught him by surprise as she had managed to slip out under him, making him moan in surprise.

"Alicia." He sounded like a child, making her laugh.

"Oh don't worry I am not leaving I just don't want to be the only one having a hard time looking at that couch on your next campaigning trip. So I decided I wanted a treat." She looked at him, bottom lip pulled between her teeth and her best puppy dog eyes. As she kneeled beside the couch.

"Alicia what are you doing?" he asked nervously.

"Sit up Peter..." her eyes were shining.

"Alicia..." he started again.

"Sit up Peter, I am just working your campaign. After all isn't that what you called it, a campaign minute?" She smiled at him, as she found the plate and picked up some whipped-cream and licked it off her fingers slowly, sucking on the pads.

"Alicia..." He whispered as he sat up.

"Good, this works so much better." She smiled at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked her as he sat up holding his hand out to her, clearly thinking she just wanted to sit on his lap. She smiled to herself.

"Well you made me in need of a shower by having a special dessert you clearly enjoyed. Why should I not have mine?" She smirked at him as she dipped her fingers in the whipped cream once more before reaching forward and wrapping her hand around his prominent erection making him gasp in surprise. She started to stroke him slowly before leaning forward and licking the cream that was now mixed with his pre-cum. She continued this dipping her fingers in the cream and sauce and stroked him slowly with her hand before licking the mixture of him. Peter was groaning and moaning in pleasure under her hands, she liked that, it made her feel powerful that she still had the abilities to make him this hot for her, even though she imagined she was nowhere as talented at this as both Amber and probably Kalinda had been.

With that thought she took him fully into her mouth. She felt his hands in her hair, not pushing her further down but rather trying to pull her off. She smiled and took him a bit further in while relaxing her throat. She brushed her fingers over his balls making him moan loud as his hips jerked upwards.

"Alicia you need to stop... I am so close." he groaned, as she took him a bit further yet, but she didn't pull back instead she kept up the steady pace she had been holding, taking him fully in when she felt his balls tighten under her fingers, and his moaning growing deeper.

She swallowed all of his hot juices, before she pulled back and licked her lips slowly while looking him in the eyes.

The next moment his hands were on her sides, and he had pulled her back up and into his lap, his lips covering hers in kisses.

"Damn, you are incredible." he mumbled as he moved them to place her back on the couch, as he started to kiss her all over again, but this time going after her most sensitive spot, as he placed her legs over his shoulders.

"Peter..." She moaned as his tongue started to lap at her wet folds.

"I am just returning you generous treatment." He whispered as he parted her folds taking a long lick of her wetness. The next she gasped as she felt his cold fingers move over her clit. She was in no doubt his fingers were covered in whipped-cream once more, taking up what she started as he licked the cream off her once more, making her moan out loudly.

Yes this was perfect. This was what she had wanted. To celebrate with him, this and what the whole night had been, just their moment.


End file.
